Lies Revealed, A Past Uncovered
by AllThingsMagical321
Summary: Merlin never meant to lie, but to keep his friends safe, the only thing he could do was to lie and be half of something he was not. Set in S4 -S5. Arthur, Gwen, and the Knights of the Round Table know of his magic. Arthur/Merlin, Lance/Gwen, Gwaine/Percy, Made some Characters up. Freya/Will - never died along with others.
1. Chapter 1 - And The Truth Is Revealed

A/N** - Ok so I'm new at this and this was supposed to be up...like yesterday but my coursework needed to be finished and I still haven't done it cuz I just had to finish this whilst it was still in my head. There is more chapters on the way as soon as I finish my coursework but for now you get this. I messed up the last chapters and instead added them all in one along with a new piece because I got bored and wanted to make the chapter longer...I might update it on Thursday depends when I finish my work first and then I will put my brain in gear for this only and focus all my energy into making it entertaining and worthwhile. BTW I cringed whilst writing the sex scene it took me way too long because I just kept laughing and I couldn't make up my mind which words to use (I'm useless when it comes to these parts apparently). but anyway the next chapter will focus on the history of the royals of Mageia (its a good name because it means magic in Greek 'the kingdom of magic' get it?... no ok) anyway and I might just write a little bit of heartbreak between Merlin and Arthur... so here you go... finally :)**

* * *

Prologue -

In the kingdom of Camelot, it started out as any day would for the Prince Regent' personal manservant, but if memory soon recalls, if the day starts out better than imagined, the afternoon isn't going to fair any better and any previous thoughts of having a break from a stack of chores that came from god knows where just because he messed up the night before is anything to go by, the days only just begun to get bad, because soon, and very soon some secrets that are best left unknown are going to be revealed, and it will change everything for the young warlock and his friends.

* * *

Chapter.1 -

Now as we started out at the beginning, it was as any normal day for Merlin, even though he did embarrass his Master at the feast by tipping wine down Arthur's shirt and if that wasn't bad enough he had to open (as Arthur called it) his big fat mouth and comment on his Prince' weight to the Knights of the Round Table.

Now, Arthur was a good Prince Regent and an ok master, but he was and always will be a stubborn, arrogant, condescending royal prat, but if anyone were to say anything bad or harsh about Arthur to Merlin, Merlin would defend him to his dying days, and the same can be said for Arthur about Merlin – but obviously due to them both being stubborn-headed, they will never admit that they would go to any lengths to protect the other.

Getting back to the story, after that mess and the whole other mess that happened the morning after, Merlin can quite safely say that he totally screwed up- Bigtime- because right now he is in the stocks whilst children throw rotten fruit at him and adults laugh, but if that wasn't bad enough, Arthur had ordered the Knights of the Round Table, Gaius, Gwen and himself to stand by and watch as Merlin got covered in rotten fruit (well, in Arthur's case, sitting in a royal chair, because royalty do not sit around and do nothing all day.)

"Arthur, surely he's learned his lesson by now" Gwen said.

"Why so he can mess up again?" Came the sharp reply.

"Seriously Sire, I think you need to let him out"

"Fine Leon, go with Gwaine to go and get him out"

"Yes, Sire"

"Course, Princess"

Arthur rolled his eyes at Gwaine's reply because seriously, the nickname was getting old now and steadfast annoying. He winced as Merlin got hit in the face for the twelfth time (not that he'd been counting) that evening and watched on as Leon and Gwaine finally arrived at their destination and opened the stocks to help a foul-smelling, red-faced Merlin out.

Arthur stood up out of his chair and everything went quiet as he slowly made his way to his servant and two of his closest knights.

Everyone knew that he had a temper that could rival a wild boar but they did not fear him as much as they did their king who was slowly losing his mind after Morgana's betrayal, but the people knew that Arthur was not his father and did have a mind of his own, and the people always showed respect to their beloved prince, because he always showed that he cared about people no matter what their status and everyone was treated the same (Apart from Merlin, Sometimes).

"Merlin, have you learned your lesson yet?" He asked as he stopped in front of said servant.

"What lesson was I meant to be learning, Sire?" Merlin asked all-too-innocently.

If the people did not know of the banter that went on between master and servant, they would be shocked and appalled that servant had spoken to a royal in such a disrespectful way, but the peasants knew all too well of the banter between Prince and manservant and didn't bat an eyelid as Arthur purposefully ignored the comment.

"Merlin, go and get yourself cleaned up, and then I want you to come to my chambers to polish my armour, clean my room, wash my clothes ..."

By this point, most of the people and children went back to working and playing whilst Gaius, Gwen and the knights walked back to the castle to get on with their duties, Merlin, ignoring Arthur's list of chores, walked away from Arthur and to his chambers to follow at least one of Arthur's commands.

He could hear Arthur's shouts getting quieter and quieter and he got closer to the castle. He knew he would be in trouble later but the need for a good wash was just much more urgent than listening to a prat's demands.

* * *

As he entered the physician's chambers he was relieved to see that Gaius was not in.

'_Must be out doing his rounds'_Merlin thought

He walked into his room and slowly changed out of his clothes into his favourite spare ones that his mother had bought him whilst she visited Camelot last month.

Even though Hunith was not his real mother, he still loved her as if she was and always treated her right, the same as she always treated Merlin as if he were her real son.

No-one knows this secret that mother and son are not related by blood but by bond apart from Merlin, Hunith, Merlin's real family and Gaius (Because come on, keeping secrets from him is impossible, one look at that slowly raising white bushy eyebrow and you'd be telling him your deep dark secrets before you know it), and also because Gaius was Hunith's uncle and family doesn't lie to other members of said family.

Merlin wished that he could tell his friends who he really was but knew it was impossible and if they ever found out who he really was, they'd be in danger. He always told himself 'It's better to keep the past in the past and live in the present, because bringing his past to the present would only make things worse and who knows if you'd even have a future when your past is uncovered'.

He washed his face and then proceeded to wash his dirty clothes. When he was done, he put his now clean and dry (It comes in handy when one is a warlock and a powerful one at that) clothes in the cupboard by his bed, and made his way to his Prince' chambers where he was sure to get a bollocking for his actions earlier.

* * *

As he arrived at Arthur's chambers, he noticed that the guards had been dismissed.

_'Good, that makes this easier'_ he thought.

Now Merlin being Merlin always had a way of getting out of trouble ever since he was a child, and this time was no different.

Because Merlin had purposefully decided to wear the exact clothing that Arthur could not resist no matter what type of mood he was in. He readjusted his neckerchief and quietly opened the door.

As soon as the door closed behind him and he bolted it shut, Arthur was rattling on off at him for being an insolent manservant.

_'Huh?'_ Merlin thought as he looked confusedly down at himself _'I was so sure this outfit would work. I mean, it does normal—oh that's why'_.

Arthur wasn't looking at him. He was too busy writing something on his desk, and hadn't even bothered to look up at Merlin when he entered.

_'Just going to have to get his attention somehow then'_

Arthur carried on talking, oblivious to Merlin planning. Merlin spotted what he was looking for.

"Arthur" Merlin said in his sweetest voice.

Said prince stopped mid-rant and slowly turned around, his eyes widening at the sight that greeted him.

Merlin, for the most part, knew exactly what he looked like, and started smirking at the look on his master's face. He was slouching on Arthur's favourite chair, crossed legs propped up on the right arm whilst he leaned on the left, giving Arthur the most innocent-but filthy- looks under his eyelashes. In his black leather boots that Arthur had given him when is old ones had worn out, tight black breaches that complimented his long thin legs (and in Arthur's opinion, his arse) and a red Pendragon-red shirt that showed the muscles underneath from years of being Arthur's servant and from his past, along with a black leather belt that matched his trousers and boots and a red neckerchief with golden trimmings lining the edges that his mother (Hunith) had made him and finally to finish it all off he messed up his hair to the look of i-just-woke-up-and-had-the-best-morning-sex-ever. So Merlin couldn't really blame the look Arthur was giving him, even thought Arthur hadn't even moved from the spot he was standing in since he turned around.

"Arthur, I'm sorry, but I didn't quite catch what you said when I walked in". Merlin innocently said "Could you repeat it, please?"

"Merlin" Came the choked reply as the owner's eyes roamed all over Merlin's body.

"Yes?"

Arthur didn't bother to reply, just strode over to where Merlin was sitting/slouching, grabbed a fistful of his shirt, hauled him up so he was standing and crashed his lips to Merlin's. Tongues were re-acquainted, as Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist and Merlin's left hand went around his head as his right went to caress his hair.

"So, what did you say when I walked in?" Merlin asked when they stopped kissing

Arthur, again, didn't bother to reply just attached his lips to Merlin's mouth, slowly making his way down his chin, neck and stopping at Merlin's collarbone, where he smirked as he felt the warlock's pulse racing.

"Clothes...of...now"

Merlin's eyes glowed gold as his and Arthur's clothes disappeared leaving the pair naked in seconds.

"Hmmmm...quite a handy spell you've got there, why aren't you that useful when you're doing your chores or helping me?" Arthur stopped kissing Merlin to ask the question.

"Because magic is still illegal in Camelot, and I'd need my magic to help me"

"Obviously"

"Do you want me to go and leave you with a hard on that I can damn well make sure never leaves until I want it too or do you want to carry on and fuck me while I beg for more, and ask you to fuck me harder and harder into next week?" Merlin whispered seductively into Arthur's ear " Take your pick, but choose wisely, my love"

"You wouldn't dare, sweetheart"

"Try me, after all as you are my boyfriend, Mr Prince Arthur Pendragon, you should know me better than anyone does" _'including my family'_ Merlin thought

"Damn" came the whispered reply

"So, my love, what's your decision?"

Arthur kissed Merlin for all he was worth, and without breaking the kiss, which turned into tongues slotting into the other's mouth, dragged Merlin to his bed.

Merlin pushed Arthur onto the bed and used his magic to tie Arthur's wrists to the bedpost and jumped on the bed to straddle Arthur's stomach. He then proceeded to kiss his way down from Arthur's mouth, to his stomach, leaving a trail of love bites in his wake, kissed his way to his lover's groin which in turn made the body underneath Merlin twitch and writhe and moan for him to 'get on with it'

"You carry on like that, my love, and I'll definitely carry out my threat and leave you hear...alone...with no way to get the pleasure you so desperately need"

"You'd be stuck in the same boat as me then, sweetheart"

"Oh, I don't know about that" Merlin said as he left the bed to go to the cupboard. He got out the oil and then slowly, seductively, walked back to the bed, watching as Arthur's cock leaked pre-come. He jumped on the bed, and settled himself between Arthur's legs, hands roaming his lover's legs and slowly coming together at the hard, leaking erect cock and squeezed and the base. The reaction was quite entertaining, as always when it came to Arthur, and Merlin chuckled when Arthur went cross-eyed and moaned a broken hoarse cry of 'MERLIN'.

Merlin leaned forward and touched his tongue to the slit, which then produced more pre-come and another twitch from the owner. He wrapped his right hand at the base, and let his left wander over the muscles of Arthur's stomach, grabbed Arthur's right hand from the bedpost and tangled their hands together on his stomach whilst he stuck his mouth over the rigid cock and sucked.

Arthur writhed and moaned but stopped as soon as he felt pressure on his stomach. He looked down to see Merlin looking back at him, eyes glowing golden, and realised Merlin was using magic to hold him down. He brought his left hand to stroke Merlin's hollowed cheeks and then let his hand wander into Merlin's hair, caressing, before grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling Merlin's mouth to his.

Arthur could taste his pre-come in Merlin's mouth, which just added to the lust inside him and made him crazy with need. Merlin whimpered into his mouth as he rutted on his leg trapping his cock in between themselves, creating delicious friction on their erect members. Arthur moaned in anger as Merlin pulled away only to be painfully more erect and leaking more pre-come as he saw Merlin grab the oil and spread it along his shaft, closed his eyes to the feeling of Merlin touching his throbbing member and felt as Merlin slowly sank himself down on his cock.

He heard Merlin's sharp inhale as he got impatient and thrust up to meet Merlin's arse, his eyes flew open to see if he caused any pain to Merlin, only to be relieved and turned on even more as Merlin's eyes turned gold again and he felt a tingling sensation at the base of his spine to his member inside his lover's arse.

"Merlin...what is your...magic...doing...now?" Arthur gritted out as he pounded into Merlin.

"What...are you...talking about...my magic...?

"Your eyes...their gold...your doing magic...because I can feel it...in my cock"

"Oh...it's working then"

Arthur stopped thrusting and waited for Merlin to open his eyes so he could ask him.

"What's working?"

"Ummm...well I found this spell, that... well... helps with...pleasure...to get you...to ...well ...come, really"

"Oh, could you... do it again...but you know...put more into it..."

"You'd get more pain than pleasure if I do"

"..."

"You...Oh My God ... You like it when I hurt you don't you?"

"No!"

"You answered too quickly then, and I know when you lie, my love, so tell me the truth, or do I have to make you?"

Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin's hips and started to slowly thrust up while Merlin met them. The only sound that resided in the prince' regents chambers was the slaps of skin on skin and the wet filthy grunts along with the smell of sweat and sex

Merlin could feel his climax coming and could tell that Arthur was nearing completion, so he leant down to Arthur's ear, whilst tightening his hold on the spell and whispered in Arthur's ear.

"My love,... My Arthur,... My Prince,... My Future King...Come for me"

Arthur groaned and stuttered his hips as he spent himself in Merlin's arse.

Merlin, feeling Arthur spend himself lost his control on the spell and came all over Arthur's chest. After they came down from their high, and caught their breaths, Merlin pulled himself off Arthur's now soft member and lay down next to Arthur.

Arthur pulled Merlin close to him and kissed his way up Merlin's neck ,behind his ear, which made Merlin wriggle in his grip, and to his sweetheart's lips.

"You know, you never did answer my question"

"Yes, and no"

"Yes...and no...?"

Arthur nuzzled Merlin's chin with his nose, which earned him a chuckle.

"Yes, I like pleasure-pain whilst having sex but only with you, cause your my sweetheart and I love you—and before you ask I'm not lying to you—I'd never lie to you"

Merlin felt his heart break at Arthur's confession that he'd never lie to him, and felt more angry at having to keep secrets because of his past and who he is.

"You're saying that you've never lied to me—or anyone for that matter—to keep them safe?" Merlin whispered

"I've never lied to you, I always tell you everything, and even if I don't you'd find out because your you and it's impossible to lie to you, same as Gaius"

"You're comparing me to Gaius after we've just had sex" Merlin asked wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"No, I'm just saying that it's impossible to lie to you. Why'd you ask anyway?"

"N-no reason"

"Is this because you lied to me about your magic, cause if it is, stop right there, I know why you lied and I don't blame you. My father is wrong about magic users and when I'm king, I'm going to show the people the good in magic along with you and, as you've already told me, basically on a daily basis may I add—"

"Hey I'm not that bad, I just remind you of your destiny"

Arthur kissed Merlin, which proceeded to shut the latter up, so Arthur can carry out his sentence without interruption.

"I know, my sweetheart, but as I am this prophesized 'Once and Future King', I bring magic back to the land of Albion, with your help, and people magic and non-magic will be accepted under my rule. Things will get better, I promise...and it's our destiny not just mine, and when I'm king, you'll be ruling by my side."

"Arthur...I'm just your servant, and a bad one at that"

"Merlin" Arthur growled. "I've told you time and time again you are anything but a servant. You are Emrys, the most powerful warlock to ever walk the earth, my friend, brother and lover and other side to my coin. You are the last Dragonlord and I will not have you thinking so little of yourself all the time. You could bring the kingdom down with a flick of your wrist, make people obey you with just a thought, command a dragon and you're basically the leader and saviour of the magical community, so for once in your life remember that you mean more to the world than you think. And you mean more to me than you'll ever understand. If I lost you, I think – no, I know I'd join you in Avalon, because I don't think I'd be able to live without the other half of my coin, much less my sweetheart."

Merlin looked at Arthur in awe with unshed tears in his eyes.

Arthur noticed this and brought his thumb up to Merlin's eyes and slowly rubbed his thumb over his eyelid to get rid of the tears.

Merlin stilled Arthur's hand with his own and looked at him in the eye.

"Arthur, if I ever lied to you with a secret that could kill you or anyone we love, would you still be saying the same thing then?"

Arthur looked at Merlin with unblinking eyes and replied without hesitation,

"Yes, I would. You know I would. Are you trying to tell me something, my sweet?"

Merlin cleared his throat and laughed a uneasy chuckle.

"No, no there's—there's nothing- I'm not lying at all" Merlin, lied all the while breaking his heart whilst uttering these god-forsaken words. "I'd never lie to you"

"Hmmm good, I'm glad"

"Go to sleep, Arthur"

"I'm the Prince in this relationship Merlin, not you"

"Shut up Arthur, you might be the prince, but as you've so kindly pointed out earlier I'm 'Emrys, the most powerful warlock ever' so ..."

"...Fine, I'm sleeping"

As Arthur's breathing evened out, Merlin couldn't help but replay the entire conversation out in his head.

Would Arthur really still love him if he found out his secret? Would he even speak to him ever again? Even after he told Arthur face to face that he wasn't lying? Would anybody every trust him again, after all he did lie about his magic? But as Arthur already pointed out he had to, it was a matter of his safety and his life. If Uther ever found out, he'd have killed Merlin in a heartbeat and the golden age of Albion would never have happened. But this secret is one of his biggest ones, telling his friends that he was a warlock was bad enough, Arthur didn't talk to him for days, and his friends wouldn't even look him in the eye without flinching, he seriously considered leaving his destiny and going back to Ealdor or his birth place even, but Gaius and Kilgharrah had talked him into staying and Gaius had gone behind his back to talk (or most likely scream and shout) at Arthur to sort himself out and talk to Merlin. After that episode Merlin and Arthur got over the whole lying about his magic and this strengthened their bond for one another. His friends slowly got over it due to Gaius and Arthur speaking to them and telling them to talk to Merlin. Everyone forgave Merlin eventually, but will they ever forgive him for the next secret that's eventually going to come out? One of his biggest and dangerous secrets that he hasn't told anyone before that didn't already know? One that will change the views of Merlin forever for better or for worse?

Because secrets eventually come out.

Merlin stopped his train of thought and snuggled up to Arthur's right side, wrapping his right arm around Arthur's stomach and smiling into Arthur's shoulder as Arthur's left arm wrapped around Merlin's body.

He slowly followed Arthur into the land of dreams.

* * *

As morning broke out, the kingdom of Camelot began awakening to the sounds of birds tweeting, people mingling, and swords clashing. But unknown to them, and a certain pair of lovers, a secret will be revealed...in due time...

Arthur slowly awakened to the sound of shuffling coming from his right, and turned on his back to get a look at his manservant, who was sitting upright, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Merlin, go back to sleep" Arthur said groggily

"It's time to get up, milord, you have things you need to be doing"

"Like what, exactly?"

"Hmmm, I don't know, running a kingdom for example. Now get up before I use magic and teleport you in the courtyard...naked"

"You wouldn't dare"

Merlin merely raised his right eyebrow, and Arthur was already jumping out of bed mumbling 'you've been around Gaius for too long', of which Merlin chuckled at, and started pulling up his breaches.

"Well you learn a thing or two from the old man, like how do deal with insufferable prats, for example, now I'm going to fetch your breakfast and by the time I come back I want you dressed and ready for your council meeting"

Merlin got a groaned response, pecked Arthur on the lips, and left his prince's chambers to get breakfast.

* * *

He came back 30 minutes later, due to Gwaine's inane prattling about his sex life with Percy and 'how in the world can he be so big, Merlin, it's impossible and painful as hell' and Merlin's mind betraying him by picturing things he never wanted to picture...ever, he arrived at Arthur's chambers with his master's breakfast, locked the door behind him using his magic, and dumped it in front of Arthur's sleepy face on the table.

Arthur jumped as the sound reverberated around the room, and along came the scream of his servants name from his lips, that he didn't even register in his sleep-addled mind. He saw Merlin smirk and knew exactly what he was about to say, so quickly put a stop to it by telling Merlin that he has to accompany him, all day, in the council room.

"No, please anything but that, I can't stand being in a stuffy room all day, with old people—and young, young people" Merlin corrected quickly as he saw the look on Arthur's face."... But you know what I mean"

"Yes, I do, which is exactly why it's the perfect punishment for you."

"Punishment? What punishment? What the hell have I done now?" asked a confused Merlin

"You don't think I've forgotten about yesterday do you?" at Merlin's guilty look, Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples "Merlin, you know it pains me to punish you, unless it's between us, but I have to, you know I do."

Merlin looked down at the floor shoulders slumped," I know, believe me I do, but—" He looked up into Arthur's eyes "I just wish..."

Arthur looked and the warlock with sadness in his eyes

"I know, you wish people would accept us no matter what our status—"

"But that's the thing!" Merlin said frustrated "it's not them – I mean most of them probably already know that were shagging—the amount of hours we're together, alone most of the time—it's the fact that if your father ever found out that I'm involved-involved with you, he'll chain me up, accuse me of magic—which he won't be wrong about, for once, — and set the pyre alight!"

Arthur stood in shock as Merlin continued to rant and rave about the unfairness of secrets, and how they break people apart, and watched as Merlin grabbed a water jug and threw it against the wall. The sound of it colliding with the wall reverberated around the chambers, as Arthur hastily grabbed Merlin into a hug, and felt as Merlin's shoulders started shaking and his breathing grew ragged.

"Merlin—Merlin listen to me" he said as he grabbed the warlock's face in his hands, thumbs swiping the leaking tears away, his voice becoming more soft as he carried on. "My father is old, his heart is broken as well as his mind after Morgana's betrayal, and even if he were to regain his sanity, even for just a second and order your execution, he wouldn't be able to get near you, as you have people who love you, who will die to protect you... so there's nothing to worry about ok?"

Merlin drew in a sharp breath, and nodded.

"Good"

Arthur drew Merlin in for a kiss, which Merlin deepened and came to an abrupt stop as the chamber doors started rattling with a forceful knock.

"Princess, open up! Leon told me to tell you that some royal family is arriving in the council room in 10 minutes to speak to you!"

"Did he tell you why Gwaine?" Arthur asked

"No, just told me to grab you and drag you to the council room if you're not there— he also threatened to burn the tavern down if I ever talk about my sex life again to him, if you were wondering "

"No Gwaine, we weren't, but thank you for that. And besides if you did start talking about what you do with Percy in your spare time, then I could easily get Merlin to burn down the tavern"

"You're actually giving me permission to do that?" Merlin whispered as he could hear Gwaine's threats from the other side of the door.

"Yes—no, Maybe— it depends on if Gwaine pisses me of any more" Arthur whispered back as he got helped into his boots.

"Make your mind up" Came the mumbled reply as the owner was thieving food off of Arthur's plate

Arthur swatted Merlin's hand away from his plate, and ate his food quickly before hurrying out the door with a quiet smirking Merlin and a pouting Knight hot on his heels.

* * *

They came at a stop outside the council chambers and walked in with Arthur in front, head held high, and Gwaine and Merlin walking behind.

Arthur took his seat, whilst Gwaine stood on the side by the other knights and Percival, and Merlin stood behind Arthur's chair.

The door's opened again, with Leon entering and hurrying over to where Arthur was sitting.

"Sire" Leon greeted

"Leon, do we know who these royals are and when they will show up?"

"They did not say, milord, only that they have to speak with the prince of Camelot and urgently"

Just then, the door's opened for the third time and in walked a man with an air of confidence, his back straight as he strode to a still in front of the prince's chair. A woman, with hair as black as a ravens walked in next, a veil across her face to keep it hidden and a boy of 16 years trailed behind her, all concealing an air of royalty and nobility, with crowns atop their brow.

Merlin gasped quietly as he saw who they were and knew instantly that something bad was going to happen, his eyes began to dart as he tried to find a place to hide but stopped as Arthur spoke

"Welcome friends, to Camelot, I hope you've had a pleasant journey?"

"Indeed we have, Prince Arthur. I am King Balinor of The Kingdom Of Mageia and these are my children, Princess Melanie and Prince Mordred."

Merlin's eyes met the princess' and noticed as her eyes widened as they saw him.

"Again, welcome—" Whatever Arthur was about to say next was cut off as the princess squealed as she recognised Merlin

"Merlin! Is that you?"

No one missed how the royals of Mageia were now looking at Merlin with a look only reserved for loved ones in family —Love and shock.

"Yeah—yeah it is Melanie" Came the quiet reply

Another squeal came from the princess as she ran to the servant's side, wrapping him in a bone crushing hug. The Prince was next to get a hug from the servant and all three were now in tears.

"Merlin—its— well it's been so long and—we'd given up hope— and your alive—we thought you died!" The princess sobbed into Merlin's shoulder.

"Yeah, we found nothing of you— we honestly thought—" Prince Mordred said to the Warlock, but got cut off as King Balinor strode up to his children and Warlock.

"Merlin" Said the King as he took in the state of his children who were now backing away to give them some room.

"Milord" Merlin said in a strong voice that didn't belong to him.

The people of Camelot watched on in tense moments as both were eyeing each other up, only to be shocked as the King enveloped the Servant into a hug that rivalled his children's.—they still had no idea how a servant had gotten away with not addressing the royals with formality, much less hugging them.

As the pair broke up, people could see that both faces were covered in tear-tracks, and Merlin wiped them off of the King's face

"It's been so long, Merlin" Said the King in a whisper

"It has hasn't it?, but your here now and—"

"Merlin, may I ask how exactly you know these royals?" Arthur asked through gritted teeth, he was getting annoyed now and confused. He's never seen Merlin act this way, much less for a bunch of royals that no-one knows, but he just wants to know how the royals would have such a reaction to Merlin of all people.

"Umm, yeah I do know them—"

"Well i hope so, Merlin. Prince Arthur, I see you already know Merlin and are friends with him I presume?. May I introduce to you Prince Merlin, first born son of myself and my late wife Queen Ariella, crown prince to the kingdom of Mageia, older twin sibling to Princess Melanie and brother to Prince Mordred." King Balinor explained to a shocked Arthur and Camelot's court members.

* * *

**Read & Review = tell me what you thought of it (good, bad, brill, rubbish, should be burned,anything really) . Well see you soon :) P.s Tell me if their is any spelling mistakes and I'll correct them. Thanx xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2 - Heartbreak And Decisions

**A/N - *Peeks out from the corner* Hi I'm back! Okay so here's the second chapter and I will update god knows when because I haven't finished some work I didn't even know I had but hey that's life. Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

Previously

"_Merlin, may I ask how exactly you know these royals?" Arthur asked through gritted teeth, he was getting annoyed now and confused. He's never seen Merlin act this way, much less for a bunch of royals that no-one knows, but he just wants to know how the royals would have such a reaction to Merlin of all people._

"_Umm, ye I do know them—"_

"_Well i hope so, Merlin. Prince Arthur, I see you already know Merlin and are friends with him I presume?. May I introduce to you Prince Merlin, first born son of myself and my late wife Queen Ariella , crown prince to the kingdom of Mageia, older twin sibling to Princess Melanie and brother to Prince Mordred." King Balinor explained to a shocked Arthur and Camelot's court members._

* * *

**Prince Merlin Of Mageia**

To say that Camelot's court was shocked was an understatement, and if asked correctly, they were furious.

There was stuck up nobles screaming indifference, saying that 'Merlin's a worthless servant, how the hell could he be a Prince !?'

Some of these comments hurt Merlin, but he didn't show it, just kept his face neutral, like his Father always taught him.

The Royals of Mageia were furious with how they spoke of Merlin, but none were more furious than Arthur with his court.

"SILENCE!" Arthur shouted, and all went quiet."How dare you speak of him in such a disrespectful way! As soon as it was revealed that he's the crown prince of a powerful kingdom, and be that as it may it doesn't matter about titles, you must always show respect to those who are above and below your station, is this how you show respect to royalty? you should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Don't defend him, Sire" One member of the court said, " After all, he befriended you, and shared your bed, He's lied to you!"

"WHAT!?" Screamed all the Mageian royals.

Merlin winced as his family screamed, and then proceeded to panic as his father turned on him

"Merlin, is this true?! Are you sharing a bed with this...this...this vermin?!"

"I-I-I-I-I don't know what the man meant Father, you know i would never condone myself-"Merlin lied, trying desperately to find a way out, but his father could see through his lie

"You lie, Son! I taught you how to lie better, so I know when you lie, how could you? After what the Pendragons did to us?" The King told his son, spitting the word 'Pendragon' out as if it left a bad word in his mouth.

"Arthur is not his father" Screamed Merlin as he moved forward from behind Arthur's chair " He is a better man than Uther will ever-"

"Be that as it may" The King growled back, interupting his son" But he is still the son of the man who killed your mother, my wife, tried to kill your brother, whilst still in your mother's womb and attacked our kingdom- our kind- all for the sake of his own idiocy!"

"What?" Arthur whispered. He knew a lot of things his father did, and knew that his father hurt Merlin, but always thought it was because Merlin couldn't stand to see his kind being killed, not because his father had murdered his lovers mother, tried to kill his brother and attacked his kingdom. "Merlin,...is...is...is this true?"

"Oh, didn't Merlin tell you ?" King Balinor sneered " Shows how much you truly know my son, and pay attention to him"

"Father, please" Said the Princess, as she took her veil off," Obviously he couldn't tell him the truth, as it would destroy both of them"

"And that would be a bad thing, his heart being destroyed, because?" Said Mordred sarcastically as he pointed at Arthur

"Because then Merlin's heart will be destroyed" The princess said simply " and we have not seen one another since we were ten and you two, Mordred, so it would be quite a shame if Merlin died after we just found him" The Princess finished as she finally succeeded in taking her veil off.

There was no denying that Merlin and her were twins as both looked a lot alike.

Both had dark raven hair, same cobalt blue eyes, sharp features and a slender form, only difference was that the princess' hair was longer than the warlock's, down past her shoulders, her chest puffed out to reveal her breasts, which were covered by a pale blue dress.

They were basically identical.

" I see you haven't changed at all, Sister" Merlin commented, smiling at how his sister had grown up.

"Neither have you, Brother, still as stubborn as ever, although," The Princess replied, eyes roaming over her brothers form,"You seem different, kinder, almost human... i take it i have a certain prince to thank for that, for finally getting into that stone of a heart of yours and giving it feelings"

"Neither have you lost your sharp tongue" Growled Merlin in response.

The Princess smirked and Merlin glared at her, Mordred stood beside his big sister and rolled his eyes at his siblings antics.

"Anyway" Mordred drawled out, butting into his siblings antics "From all that i remember of you brother, and that was only two whole years, Sister is right, you haven't changed at all, but your heart has softened, it is true."

Merlin groaned in response "Don't agree with her, she'll get smug and use it against me!"

Princess Melanie mock-gasped "Oh, me? Im apalled that you think so little of me, brother dearest" She smirked

Merlin glared at her, which prompted her smirk to turn into a grin. Merlin's glare softened and he finally turned his features into a matching grin.

"Something's never change" Mordred muttered.

* * *

**Prince Merlin Of Mageia**

The King of Mageia watched on as his children teased and argued with each other, and then turned his eyes to the arrogant Prince of Camelot.

The Prince of Camelot was still sitting in his chair, arms on the arms of his chair, holding his head, watching as the three royals argued.

The King didn't see what his son saw in this man. He was just a bloke, and due to the fact that Merlin was unique in his own way, he could still have men and women falling at his feet. Why settle down, especially with the son of the man who killed his mother and tried to kill his brother and then went and attacked their kingdom, resulting in them all splitting up at such a young age, probably to never see each other again.

He remembered when they all last saw each other, the fierceness and fright in their eyes as they watched their kingdom burn. The pain he felt when he ordered three of his knights to take his children and flee as he fought to gain back control of his kingdom from Camelots knights. And to find his children years later one by one, Mordred, Melanie and now, finally, Merlin. He wished it would be in better circumstances, but alas, life is never that kind to him. And to make it worse he had to find out that his son was bedding the enemies son.

"Children" He said, and all three looked at him.

They stuck their chin out as they met his gaze, as taught from a young age by him, set their shoulders in a line, features neutral as they replied.

"Sire" All three said

His eldest looked down for a brief moment before looking back up

"Come, we must leave" He said

Merlin's eyes widened in horror. He didn't want to leave, he liked living in Camelot, even if things would be different now that they knew he was a prince, but that didn't matter, he had to explain to Arthur why he lied.

As his siblings moved to stand beside his father, he walked back to Arthur's chair and told his father,

"No"

All three Mageian royals stopped walking towards the doors and looked back at him. His siblings, as always, knew what he was planning on doing andworried how their Father would react.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" The King asked

" I said no, im not leaving. I like living here, and im not leaving my friends" Came Merlin's voice. He knew his father would react badly but it was worth a try.

"You mean Arthur, your not leaving Arthur" Balinor spat out.

Merlin flinched at his father's tone.

"My destiny resides here, with him, and I will not leave." Merlin replied as he grabbed Arthur to stand besides him out of his seat.

"I see" Balinor said quietly. He said some words in whisper and Merlin's neck became hot.

Merlin grabbed at his neckerchief and pulled it off to reveal a glowing gold falcon pendant that he recieved from his childhood.

"Father, no" Screamed Mordred and his sister as they rushed over to Merlin and pushed Athur out of the way.

Just then a falcon crashed in through one of the windows and flew towards Merlin, screeching in the air.

But failed to reach it's master as Balinor grabbed it's talons in a tight grip and never let go, even when the falcon bit him to reach his master.

"If you do not come with me, I will hurt your Falcon." His father growled

"No, please" Merlin screamed

The King grabbed at the falcon's neck and squeezed.

The Falcon screeched in pain, and Merlin's hands scratched at his neck, choking, as his air supply was running out.

"Whats happening?!" Arthur screamed confusedly as he watched his lover being choked and the siblings hovering over him, while the king held a Falcon by the neck.

"The bird- Falcon- it's Merlin's. When we were children we were given a pendant and a bird that matched the pendant." The princess said as both Prince and Princess pulled out a pendant from around their necks." I recieved a Red Kite Falcon along with an identical pendant, Mordred a Peregrin Falcon and the same shaped Pendant, and Merlin recieved a Merlin bird with the same shaped pendant. They came from us. They have a part of us- a part of our souls- within them. Its basically the only thing that can harm us, if our falcons are harmed, then we will feel their pain. We are one of the same. Our pendants control them and now that Merlin has angered father... I've never seen him like this" She finished quietly.

Merlin tried gulping fresh air but it was in vain, as his throat got closed of even more when his father tightened his grip on his soul-bird.

"Will you come with me, Merlin?" The King questioned,"Will you come home and leave this place?"

" You know I can't!" Merlin choked back. He began to see black spots and knew that he was about to die.

"Merlin!" Screamed Arthur "YES! YES! YES! He'll leave! He'll go with you!"

"Arthur, no, im not leaving you!" Merlin choked out

"I can't see you die. I promise, I'll see you again, I give you my word, My Sweetheart" Arthur whispered.

The king finally released the Falcon and watched as it flew to his master.

Merlin grabbed his falcon from mid-flight and proceeded to check him over. When he saw he was fine, he let his Falcon go and watched as he flew out the window.

Arthur walked back over to Merlin and pulled him into a hug.

"We will see each other again, My Love" Whispered Merlin in his ear.

He pulled away as he felt tears falling from his eyes, and saw as Merlin was the same state as him.

He leant into him and gave him a kiss, but stopped suddenly as he felt Merlin get dragged away from his lips.

He stood by his chair as he watched his everything, his Merlin, being pulled by his sister to stand by their father, the young Prince following with quick footsteps, behind them.

He felt more tears fall out of his eyes as Merlin screamed back "Ill find you, I promise you this Arthur, Ill be back!" and looked on as Merlin then got dragged by his arm, out of the council chamber doors by his father, his siblings trailing behind them faces set in a worried mask as they watched their father drag their brother out by his arm.

Before he collapsed into his chair, sobbing in front of his entire court, Princess Melanie stopped by the doors, her brothers and father walking ahead of her. She turned around and addressed Arthur,

"My lord, I know you are not like your father and i know you truly care about my brother, as he does you, but my father will not tolerate it, as he has shown. He may grow to put up with you for my brother's sake, that being if my father comes round to my brother's ways and listens to him, rather that rivalling each other in their stubborness, but he will not like you. You need to show him that your different, do something different to make up for what your father has done to our family"

"What should i do? I'll do anything to get Merlin back"

The Princess looked him in the eye and what she said next shocked the court and put horror and discomfort in Arthur's heart.

"When the time comes and we return, which we will, and my Father meets yours, let my father kill Uther Pendragon. If you ever want to see Merlin again, let your Father die by my King's hand." She said, then turned and walked away.

Arthur Pendragon sat in his chair and cried.

He had a choice to make.

Let his father die by King Balinor's hand, or never see Merlin again.

* * *

**A/N - I'm officially a bitch. I've just made Balinor into an arse and Arthur into a baby. But, hey... I didn't even know what the hell I was going to write, let alone how I'd finished it****, so it turned out like this and I quite like it.**

**Next chapter will be up when I get my head around it.**

**Oh, and I'm writing a prequel to this, I've already started the first chapter but it won't be up until I finish this. If you want it up to read, just tell me and I'll put it up. It's basically a story about Merlin's past how he came from Mageia, to Ealdor and Hunith and then went to Camelot to meet Arthur and how he fell in love with him.**

**Until next time, My Lovelies**

**AllThingsMagical321- Out!:)**

**Read & Review - You know the drill tell me how it was, -good, bad, brill, rubbish, should be burned, anything really :) Any mistakes, spelling or other, tell me and I'll correct them:)**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Twist Of Fate Pt1

**A/N - Hey, well, look at this!, I updated yesterday and today! Aren't you some lucky people! Here you go :) Chapter 3 :)**

* * *

_Previously -_

_Before he collapsed into his chair sobbing infront of his entire court, Princess Melanie stopped by the doors, her brothers and father walking ahead of her. She turned around and addressed Arthur._

_"My lord, I know you are not like your father and i know you truly care about my brother, as he does you, but my father will not tolerate it, as he has shown. He may grow to put up with you for my brother's sake, that being if my father comes round to my brother's ways and listens to him, rather that rivalling each other in their stubborness, but he will not like you. You need to show him that your different, do something different to make up for what your father has done to our family"_

_"What should i do? I'll do anything to get Merlin back"_

_The Princess looked him in the eye and what she said next shocked the court and put horror and discomfort in Arthur's heart._

_"When the time comes and we return, which we will, and my Father meets yours, let my father kill Uther Pendragon. If you ever want to see Merlin again, let your Father die by my King's hand." She said, then turned and walked away._

_Arthur Pendragon sat in his chair and cried._

_He had a choice to make._

_Let his father die by King Balinor's hand, or never see Merlin again._

* * *

_**Prince Merlin Of Mageia**_

King Balinor dragged his son down the steps of Camelot's Castle, pushing servants and knights out of the way as they tried to grab at his son from his fierce grip, who hadn't stopped crying or screaming for Arthur since they left the council chambers.

_'How stupid they all are' He thought_

He saw his daughter and youngest son finally catch up with them as they arrived at the carriage that they came in.

"Father, please, leave him go, people are watching" Melanie told him quietly as her eyes looked around them.

Indeed there were people watching, well gawping more like, and it just irked him more on the outside, inside however, he was joyful.

"Haven't you got things to be doing!" He screamed at the nobles and peasants surrounding them. "Like attending to a weak King and his idiot of a son!?"

The people surrounding them scrambled to get away from the angry King of Mageia and his children. Even though they knew Merlin and some were friends with him, a pissed off King is over the top to even intefere with if the idiots done something...well...idiotic again.

"You see how much they care about you?"Balinor whispered cruely to his son's ear.

He yanked the carriage door open and ushered his youngest children in quickly before pushing his eldest in and then finally sat himself in the seat, telling the driver to head back to Mageia, before slamming the door shut.

He waited until they passed Camelot's gates before he turned to his children, evil smirk plastered on his face.

He looked at each of their faces, noticing how they were mirroring his smirk.

"Well,...that went well" He said, chuckling darkly

"You could have lessened the grip on Ace there, Father" Merlin commented, rubbing at his neck, smirk still plastered on his face

"Well, it had to be believable, didn't it?" Melanie asked

"Yes, she is right, and believable it was, did you see their faces?" Mordred laughed

"I did, and my,"The King breathed out, " I thought Pendragon Jr. was going to faint!"

"I saw!" Mordred and Melanie laughed, while Merlin looked out the window, whatching the scenery go past, face downcast.

"Merlin, You okay?" Merlanie comented quietly, as she saw her brother's face. Her, Mordred and her father watched as Merlin plastered a fake smile on his face and turned to face his family.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be fine?" Merlin questioned

"Well, you kind of zoned out there, and looked sad" The Princess replied

"I'm fine, more than fine, I'm happy" Merlin told his family "I've finally escaped them, and I'll never see them again,...Im free!"

"Well, you will have to see them again, Son, when Arthur gives in, and let's us get revenge on Uther, once and for all." Balinor said

"By the way, how did the old man's heart break and became what he is now?" Melanie asked her brother

"You didn't have anything to do with it, did you, Merlin?" Mordred butted in before Merlin could answer

"I might have" Merlin, evil smirk on his face, replied

"Oh, please do tell!" Balinor said, delighted that his son had a part in the downfall of his worst enemy

"I turned his daughter against him, and it broke the tyrant's heart!" Merlin laughed cruelly, and his siblings and father joined him.

Once the laughter died down, Merlin told them everything. He told them of how he _'fell in love' _with Arthur. And how he learned that Morgana has magic.

"Morgana has magic?!" Melanie gasped

"Oh, how ironic is that?" Balinor mused " He kills those with magic and his own daughter had it all along!"

"Thats not all, she didn't even know she was his daughter, father, he lied to her!" Merlin said angrily "He didn't even acknowledge her! And look what happened, the twist of fate that we needed and he's putty in our hands!"

"I see, son, and we will finally be able to get revenge on the Pendragon's, once and for all!" Balinor shouted happily, and his children laughed in joy.

"How was living in Camelot then?" Mordred asked, smirking " Was it fun, acting as the lover to the Prince of Camelot?"

"Oh, it was horrendous!" Came the reply, as Merlin grabbed his pendant and called to his falcon.

"How, exactly? It is said that the Prince is good in bed, a fierce lover, if you catch my drift," The princess questioned

"Sister!" Merlin screamed, apalled that his twin baby sister had just spoked those words.

"What?" Came the innocent reply

"You should not be using such language" Their father said, before the siblings caused an arguement between themselves, and gave him a headache as he'd be the one to finish it.

"Anyway," Mordred drawled out again," How did they treat you there, Brother?"

"Well, I hope" Growled Balinor and Melanie at the same time

"The peasants did, but alas, the King and his bastard of a son, at the start, treated peasants and servants no better than they did mules or vermin, sometimes worse!" Merlin spat out "There had never been a time of which i didn't want to use my magic and burn Camelot to the ground, as the King sentenced me to the stocks! And, then the Prince used me as a punching bag, when I became his manservant, and had the nerve to fall in love with me!, but I must confess, he is a pretty fierce lover" Merlin chuckled, amused at his own choice of words.

"I'll kill them!" Said all three Mageians, darkly, as Merlin finished his sentence

"Isn't that the whole point of all this, to kill them for revenge?" Merlin wondered as his Falcon finally arrived through the carriage window "Ahh, Ace, how are you?" Merlin asked

Ace screeched in reply, and bobbed his head.

"I see Ace has grown, since last i saw" The King said as he stroked the Falcon's head. The Falcon screeched and Balinor started whispering to him, "Im sorry, Im sorry, you know I had to, otherwise it wouldn't have been believable, would it?". The Falcon looked at him, features almost looking sceptical, and slowly nodded his head. Balinor took this as an forgiveness, and carried on stroking Ace's head.

Melanie and Mordred grabbed their pendants and called their Falcons. A Red Kite and Peregrin Falcon appeared on their shoulders, from nowhere.

"Eve has grown as well, Sister, and Brother, look at Nico!" Merlin commented as his eyes darted from his sister's soul-bird to his brother's.

"They've all grown into fine strong Falcons, just like their Masters."

"Falcon's father? O'r do you mean adults?" Merlin chuckled, amused

Balinor looked at his son and sighed,"Adults Merlin, adults" He replied tiredly as his children snickered.

They never spoke again until they arrived at Mageia.

Merlin, Mordred and Melanie looked on in awe as they hadn't seen their Kingdom since they were 10 and 2 and were running away from it as it got attacked.

They saw as the carriage stopped outside the castle steps in the courtyard, and people looked stopped to look as their royals finally arrived home, at last.

The King of Mageia climbed out of the carriage and walked towards the bottom step. He turned around and waited for his children to climb out.

The first child that climbed out was Mordred, then came Melanie and finally Merlin.

They walked up to the staircase, looking every inch a royal, and kneeled by the first step, infront of their father's feet.

Balinor looked down at his children and his eyes flickered to the people who were looking at their royals. He had never felt so happy at having his children back from being apart from them for so long.

"Rise" He commanded loudly

All three children rose

"My people, today is a joyous occasion" He began" For my children, your Prince's and Princess, have finally returned home!"

The people began to cheer as the three royal children turned around to look at them, only when Balinor spoke again, did they turn back around to look at him.

"My children" He spoke softly, once the noise had died down,and their eyes focused on him,

"Welcome home"

* * *

**A/N - So... how did that turn out for you, because for me... totally different to what I had planned, but this kind of made more sense. Merlin's changed his attitude, hasn't he? But don't worry, he might change again... or might not! But it was all a plan to fool Arthur and Camelot! Things will change and I've decided to twist the story on how Morgana really left Camelot and other things.**

**Ace = Merlin's soul-bird**

**Eve = Melanie's soul-bird**

**Nico = Mordred's soul-bird**

**Next Chapter will be up when I get my head round it, because, and you'll laugh at this, I still haven't finished my coursework! So I'm going to finish that first then I'll be busy with creating more lovely and interesting chapters for you! :)**

**Until next time, My Lovelies**

**AllThingsMagical321- Out:)**

**Read & Review - You should know the drill by now - Tell me how it was - Good, Bad, Piqued your interests, Brill, Horrific, Should be burned, anything really :) Any mistakes, spelling or otherwise, tell me and I'll correct them:)**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Twist Of Fate Pt2

**A/N - Hi ,so this is my last update for now because I really need to concentrate on my work. I wanted to change a bit in the last chapter but decided against it so this explains Merlin' actions... I think:) Oh, and it's Merlin's POV if you were wondering:) Chapter 4:) Here you go:) (Hehehe, I rhymed)**

* * *

Previously -

_The King of Mageia climbed out of the carriage and walked towards the bottom step. He turned around and waited for his children to climb out._

_The first child that climbed out was Mordred, then came Melanie and finally Merlin._

_They walked up to the staircase, looking every inch a royal, and kneeled by the first step, infront of their father's feet._

_Balinor looked down at his children and his eyes flickered to the people who were looking at their royals. He had never felt so happy at having his children back from being apart from them for so long._

_"Rise" He commanded loudly_

_All three children rose_

_"My people, today is a joyous occasion" He began" For my children, your Prince's and Princess, have finally returned home!"_

_The people began to cheer as the three royal children turned around to look at them, only when Balinor spoke again, did they turn back around to look at him._

_"My children" He spoke softly, once the noise had died down,and their eyes focused on him,_

_"Welcome home"_

* * *

_**Prince Merlin Of Mageia**_

**Dreaming**

**I must be dreaming**

**This cannot be real**

**It can't**

**But it is**

**I know it is**

**Coming back home, finally, after so long**

**But which side am I on?**

**The good or bad side?**

**My families side?...**

**... Or Arthur's?**

_'But you forget' _Something, like my conscience, whispers in my head

_'He is the son of your mother's killer'_

_'But he isn't his father' Merlin thinks back_

_'He isn't! He's showed me, many times, how different he is!'_

_'So why tell your family different?'_

**It wasn't a lie**

**At the beginning,**

**But... he changed, for the better**

**He became someone worthy to follow**

**Someone worthy to love**

_**So why does that leave me feeling hollow inside?**_

**I love him, course I do!**

**He's my destiny, and I'm his**

**Two sides of the same coin**

**But, I lied to him, on so many occasions**

**My life, our life together, is based on nothing but lies, on my part!**

**But I had to lie!**

**I had to!**

**I had to lie to my family, about him, because if I didn't...**

**... Arthur would surely die.**

**And that is never going to happen!**

**Not if I cant help it!**

**He will a long and happy life**

**...With me, I hope**

**And if not,... if he decides to banish me or wage war on my Kingdom,...**

**I'll give in**

**I'll let him banish me**

**I'll let my Kingdom fall**

**But I'll always protect him**

**Even if he hates me for eternity**

**The least I can do is save him from my father's wrath **

**And maybe Uther**

**As much as I'd like to kill him, I'm not that kind of person**

**It's not in my nature, simple as that**

**Arthur always called me his little angel, because I was a fierce person, but I'd always show too much mercy**

_**Arthur!**_

_**Oh, god!**_

**He's going to kill me!**

_**I wonder how he is?**_

_**Is he coping well?**_

**He's probably got his knight's searching for me**

**He won't find me, it's impossible**

**The Kingdom of Mageia is impossible to find, due to the fact it's hidden behind forests and lakes and past Kingdoms Camelot are not on the friendliest terms with**

**It was built to hide from those without an ounce of magic within their bodies**

**People like Arthur**

_**I'm never going to see him again**_

_**I'm never going to tell him the truth**_

**We haven't even spoken those three little words to each other!**

**Well, I haven't **

**He tells me them, sometimes, late at night, when he thinks I'm sleeping, when in fact im drifting in the in-between**

**Half sleeping**

**Half awake**

**But I remember the first time he told me so well, so vividly**

**We were in his chambers. He'd just come back from patrol and covered in blood.**

**I freaked, basically! When he walked through the doors, at that time I was cleaning his rooms, my back turned from the door**

**When he snuck up behind me and whispered in my ear,**

**I jumped!**

**He had the nerve to laught at me, and I laughed too,**

**And then I turned around**

**The laughter died out as soon as I looked at his clothes, and he looked at my face,**

_**"Druid camp,"**_** He told me, quietly **_**"My Father ordered me to,"**_

_**"Im sorry, Merlin"**_

_**"Don't be" **_**I said, swallowing thickly,**

_**"It could have been you"**_

_**"How, I was here, cleaning your room, remember?" **_**I teased trying to lighten the mood**

_**There was a little boy" **_**He said, as he pulled away and sat down on his bed, **_**"Couldn't have been more than ten, maybe twelve. And there he was, all gangly limbed and hair messed up, eyes glowing gold, and all I thought was, that it could have been you. It could have been you, that little boy, as he stood there, trying to save his friends, his family, and in return got a sword stuck through his chest and another slitting his throat"**_

**I remember standing there, by his bed, watching as he sat there, head in his hands, as if the whole word had come crashing down around them**

**I remember the feeling I had, when he told me**

**The anger**

**The pity, for him**

**And for Uther losing his mind**

**I remember sitting down beside him, which ended up as me sitting on him, as usual**

**But I remember how he held me, as I cried for my brethren, and how he whispered **_**'Sorry'**_** and **_**'Sorry'**_** over and over again in my ear**

**I remember how I fell asleep in his arms, around me like a lifeline, as he whispered sweet apologies in my ear**

**I didn't realise, then, that I was hovering between dreamland and reality, until he spoke,**

**He whispered in my ear, softly in promises**

_**'Why does life treat us like this, Merlin? Why? Why do I have to live like this? Killing innocent people, just because my father ordered me to. I hate it! I hate him'**_

**He started stroking my head at some point in his speech,**

**Stroking my hair, my cheek, my nose, my lips, my chin, my neck, my arms, and then started stroking my hair again**

**To be honest, I don't remember much of what he said, him stroking every inch of me was lulling me to sleep, but I'll never forget the last thing he said to me before I fell asleep**

_**'...but I promise you this, Merlin. From this day forward, no more lies, lies hurt people, they destroy lives, destroy relationships, relationships like ours, so no more lying, from either of us! And my father will never find out about us, I guarantee it, or about your magic. He will not harm you, no-one will! I give you my word. If you died- I'd follow soon after... Because I love you'**_

**The words shocked me as he said them.**

**We'd agreed that we wouldn't say them, but since when have I or him ever listened to one another?**

**I remember falling asleep feeling safe and with a warm feeling in my chest**

**I think that was the first time, or one of them, that I felt truly happy to have gone to Camelot**

**But I remember from all the times that we've stolen moments**

**Kisses, hugs, promises, tears, sex in hidden rooms, blowjobs in hidden corridors, handjobs behind trees on patrol.**

**So many moments to say three words, and yet I never said them**

**Not once**

_**Aren't I a bad boyfriend?**_

_**Why did I lie?**_

**I told them that I turned Morgana against Uther, for Christ's sake!**

**I mean, sometimes I feel like I did, I was meant to help her, not cast her off aside.**

_**I got careless**_

_**I guess, I still want to impress my father**_

**My father is not an easy man to suade from a chosen path**

**I have my work cut out for me**

**My siblings on the other hand...**

**Mordred has changed, I thought he'd be... kinder**

**Seems like he still blames Uther because he never met Mother**

**... and tried to kill him**

_**I still blame him, but it's turned into pity than anything else**_

**My sister is still the same as always, although I can tell she's putting on a front**

_**I must speak with her at some point**_

**She was never that into revenge as it was,**

**Like me**

**But we are much alike and different**

**Father trained us to be the best, and show no mercy to those who mess with us and the ones we love,**

**And when we were younger, we never did**

**I still have nightmares about some of those days**

**Revenge is sweet**

**Forgiveness is sweeter**

**I wish my father thought that**

**I hope I can change his mind, before it's too late**

**Because not only has Arthur got a choice to make, but I have too**

**A choice of who lives and who dies**

**Arthur or Balinor?**

**My love or my Father?**

**My destiny or my creator?**

**Let's hope it doesn't come to that.**

* * *

**A/N - Ok, so did that explain something's for you? If not, don't worry I'll explain it all in the upcoming chapters, after my coursework's been given in... finished:)**

**Next Chapter will be up god knows when, because I really need to finish my work:)**

**Until next time, My Lovelies**

**AllThingsMagical321- Out:)**

**Read & Review - You know by now- Good, Bad, Hideous, Should be burned, Anything really:) Any mistakes, spelling or otherwise, tell me and I'll correct them:)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Decisions, Decisions

**A/N - OMG, I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! It's been a hectic month, and I won't lie, I honest to god tried remembering how this chapter finished, seen as though it refused to save when I tried to save it so I basically had to redo it all! Then my computer went back to the shop because it broke... basically I've been knackered for a while and I honestly thought I'd just delete this fic, then thought better and decided I'm going to finish it, no matter how long it takes. I really am so so sorry that its up late, and my life is in a shambles what with my coursework just building up, and my exams and stuff, I'm so tired.**

**But enough about me, Here is the 5th chapter of this story, hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Previously -_

_**Revenge is sweet**_

_**Forgiveness is sweeter**_

_**I wish my father thought that**_

_**I hope I can change his mind, before it's too late**_

_**Because not only has Arthur got a choice to make, but I have too**_

_**A choice of who lives and who dies**_

_**Arthur or Balinor?**_

_**My love or my Father?**_

_**My destiny or my creator?**_

_**Let's hope it doesn't come to that**_**.**

* * *

_**Prince Merlin Of Mageia**_

* * *

Months went passed for both princes, in two very different kingdoms.

Both missing each other deeply, they'd gaze out of the window of their room at night, wishing they were together, but knowing that it would never happen.

For Prince Merlin, things were difficult.

His father still believed that Arthur was scum, and all Pendragon's deserved to die, his sister, Melanie was slowly coming around, but she didn't fully trust Arthur, only trusting in Merlin's decisions.

And then there was Mordred. Merlin knew that his brother would be torn if he had to choose between him and his father. The Warlock knew, no matter how many times they reasured him, Mordred still believed that he had a hand in killing his mother. And if the youngest prince of Mageia had to defy his only parent...He'd definitely be torn.

So that only left Merlin to deal with Balinor. _Great_

A soft knock on his door, made Merlin blink out of his thoughts. He sat up and streched his arms as he tried to get comfortable in his chair.

"Enter" He comanded, and smiled as his sister popped her head throught the door.

"Hello, Brother" She smiled back, as she came in and closed the door behind her. She took the seat opposite Merlin by the table.

"Hello" He greeted back, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company at such a late hour?"

The Princess laughed at her brother, which made him frown, "It's not a late hour, it's early" She commented pointing at the window, "Have you been up all night?"

Merlin looked back at his sister and sighed "I have been up every night, Mel, since we came back"

"You miss him don't you?" Melanie said quietly, eyes downcast.

Merlin nodded, tears in his eyes, and sobbed earnestly as his sister brought him into a hug. He grabbed onto her tightly, afraid that if he let go, she'd dissappear.

She petted his hair lightly, soothing him as she traveled her hands up and down his arms, "Ssshhhh, ssshhh, it's okay, Merlin, we'll figure something out, you'll see him again, I promise! We just need father to change his mind"

"He won't! You know he won't and so do I! He will kill Uther and then Arthur, and then... oh god.." Merlin whispered back, eyes widening in realisation, "I'd have to kill my father!" He finished, sobbing into his sister's nightdress.

Melanie pushed her brother back into his chair, and loomed over him, making him look up at her, "That will NEVER happen, do you hear me, Merlin? You will never have to kill Father, because if you actually spoke to the King, you might change his mind!" She whispered fiercely at her brother, her eyes showing anger that made Merlin look down into his lap, his head nodding quickly. This was one of those times where he actually feared his sister, as she was so much like the late queen, temper and all. They were the only two people, during his childhood, that could make him lose the mask that he wore around his Father and people, and brought him out off his shell to see how bad he was acting.

Melanie looked at her brother as she sat back down in her seat, her eyes taking in the darkness under his eyes, the paler skin and the baggy clothes, and ignoring the tears.

Merlin scrubbed at his eyes, his father's words echoing in his head about 'how crying was sign of weakness, and that a prince never shows any emotion, he never shows that he cares or has feelings'. He made his father proud every day since then, never showing emotions, acting cold towards servants and his people. He snorted as a thought popped into his head.

_I think this place brings out the worse in me. I was so cruel, to my people, my friends. I was worse than Arthur. How ironic, that I repremanded Arthur for being cruel when I was just like him, maybe even worse._

He looked to his sister, grateful that she was alway there for him in his time of need. He opened his mouth to speak to her, only to be stopped as a another knock, louder than his sisters, came from the door.

Both twins looked to each other, confused as to why someone would be knocking at such an early hour.

"Enter" Merlin commanded for the second time. The door opened to reveal a guard,

"My lord, My lady" The guard greeted as he bowed, receiving a nod off both siblings, "A mesage has come from a Kingdom, It is with the King. He would like for you to meet with him and Prince Mordred in the council chambers, with the council later, at a presentable hour" He finished, eyes trained to the floor.

"Do you know who this message is addressed to?" Melanie asked the guard, frowning as the guard started looking nervous.

The guards eyes darted to Merlin quickly before looking back down, "It... is addressed to... Prince Merlin, My Lady" He stuttered, jumping slightly as Merlin jumped from his chair and asked, "Which Kingdom?"

"My -My lord?" The guard stuttered.

"Which Kingdom?!" Merlin spat out of clenched teeth.

Melanie stood from her chair and made her way to her brother, who was now standing infront of the scared guard. She pushed her brother back leaving a gap between the both males, giving her brother a look that told him to be quiet and calm down, before she turned away and addresed the guard, "He asked you a question so I suggest you answer, before I leave my brother to deal with you" She said, voice cold as she held the guards eye, smirking slightly as she saw the guard swallow uneasely.

"Camelot, My lady. The letter is addressed to Prince Merlin from the Prince regent of Camelot, Prince Arthur" The guard whispered.

Both siblings looked to each other before Merlin ran out, Melanie running behind him, leaving the guard in the eldest Prince's chambers, wondering what to do next.

* * *

_**Prince Arthur of Camelot**_

* * *

_A couple of months before -_

It had been a hectic few months for the Prince of Camelot, after the scandal of the his manservant being of royalty and that the prince regent having to choose between his lover and his father.

Whispers carried around the castle to the prince's chambers of the people wanting the _'tyrant of a king dead', _saying that _'he deserves death' _and that _'they should give the prince a chance', _that _'he'd be a better ruler that his father'._

The knights of the round table worried for their prince as the whispers got worse and worse, people would shout up to Arthur's window, saying that he should_ 'get it over and done with and just kill the tyrant!'_. They also missed the scrawny idiot that would bring life to the prince in the worse times and make them laugh. It seemed to them, that without Merlin in Camelot, the Kingdom was a dull and boring place_._

Arthur Pendragon, Prince Regent of Camelot was in a state. He spent most of his time in his chambers, curled up in a ball sobbing his heart out, leaving the Kingdoms trouble in the hands of his best knights.

At night, he'd sit by his window staring up at the stars, imagining Merlin doing the same in his Kingdom. He pictured the good times he had with Merlin, how Merlin was always their for him in his time of need. He'd remember how their lips felt as they slotted together, bodies mingling and hands fumbling to get clothes of during times of comfort and love. He'd remember their banter and the laughter they shared with friends. But the one thing that he desperatly wanted to forget was the encounter with the Mageian royals. He wanted so desperatly to forget Merlin's face as he was dragged out of the council chambers and the choice he had to make, between his Father and his lover.

He had been visited from many of his people, telling him to kill his own Father, which made him wonder what his people truly thought of him and the King.

He knew what he wanted to do and what he knew was the right thing but still, it didn't mean he knew the consequences of the choice he made.

After a while he made up his mind, after the constant nagging from his friends and people, telling him to choose between both, one day after months of pining and decision making, he got up from his bed, walked to his desk and wrote a letter to the kingdom of Mageia. He called for a messenger and told the boy to take the letter to the Eldest Prince of Mageia.

The Prince stood from his desk as the boy left his chambers and softly closed the door behind him, and went straight back to his bed, happy with his decision as he pressed his face into the pillow his lover slept on, tears clouding his eyes but stubbornness refusing to let them fall, the prince slowly fell asleep dreaming of better days in his life.

* * *

**A/N - I know, I know- Cliffhanger and its a bit short, but I think you deserved this chapter, after the long wait. I hope it's to your liking, I'm guessing you probably already know which way its going to go, but hey, I've been known to give a double meaning and a twist into the things I do, I'm weird like that.**

**I also have a new fic that will be posted as soon as I've finished the first chapter, I've nearly finished, so that should be up soon,(I hope). **

**The next chapter will be up soon, I promise you this! :)**

**Until Next Time, My Lovelies,**

**AllThingsMagical321- Out:)**

******Read & Review - You know by now- Good, Bad, Hideous, Should be burned, Anything really:) Any mistakes, spelling or otherwise, tell me and I'll correct them:)**


End file.
